The Nordic Christmas
by Madaysoni50
Summary: When Finland take all off his Nordic friends to deliver presents for Christmas, Denmark will ruin everything. Can the Allies and the Axies help them in time to save Christmas.


T'was the night before Christmas,

And all across the map,

Everything was peaceful

Denmark would soon change that.

The sleigh was already,

The presents were packed

Finland was the driver,

And that is a fact.

Sweden was in front,

Watching and Ready

Iceland was in back,

Making sure all was steady.

And Denmark was there

Because he had nothing to do,

His axe was getting sharpened

And his cable out too

And why was old Norway here

Do you ask?

He was here to watch Denmark

And keep him on task.

"Look," Finland shouted,

"I see Cuba in sight

For Christmas, he gets ice cream

But it's just a pint."

Denmark sat in the back

Beginning to snore

They had been at this for hours

It was such a bore.

Denmark was distracted

He saw something tiny

As he got closer

He saw it was shiny

While that as happing

Finland beam with joy

He loved giving presents

To each girl and boy.

In the back of the sleigh,

There arose such a clatter,

Everyone turned around

To what was the matter.

"Look guys," Denmark said

With a metal thing in his hand

"I got this from the bottom,

I think it was made in Japan."

"No," Finland yelled.

"Put that thing back.

Without it, the sleigh can't fly

And there'll be a lack…."

The sleigh gave a shudder.

Before Finland could finish,

It began to drop,

With its power diminished.

Down through the sky

The sleigh tumbled so fast.

Finland tried to get the reigns

And get control in his grasp.

When he couldn't grab it,

Sweden gave it a try,

But he soon found

He couldn't make the reindeer fly

He was at least able

To aim towards the sea

So the landing would

A little safer be.

As the cold water drew close

They all took cover

Finally, with a splash.

The falling was over.

A short moment later,

The dust seemed to clear.

Finland saw that it

Was as bad as it appeared.

The reindeer were gone

The sleigh was a wreak

They were out of the sky

And the presents were wet.

Norway saw the destruction

He knew Denmark was the reason

He should be punished in a way

That fits every season.

He grabbed Denmark tie

And gave it a squeeze

Denmark began coughing

And started to wheeze.

Sweden moved towards them

To brake them apart

But then he saw Finland's sad face,

And it melted his heart.

Sweden sat be his Finland,

A good friend indeed

He was always there

When Finny was in need.

"What will I do."

Finland sighed, very sad

"The sleigh is now ruined

Things really are bad

"In the morning all of the kids

Will run down to their tree

And the see a big empty spot

Where their presents should be!"

Norway let go of Denmark

And he pulled away quick

Then he shouted in such angry

"Why don't you just QUITE!"

Finland looked down at the sleigh

Feeling incredibly sad

Christmas was his holiday,

It was all that he had.

"Don't worry Finland,

We'll fix the sleigh"

Sweden said calmly

"It'll be ready before Christmas day."

"Look" Iceland shouted

"I see and Island over there

We can stop and fix the sleigh

If we have time to spare."

As they paddled closer

They saw the beach

They all heard a little voice

With a high pitch speech.

"Stop walking, stop walking,

White flag, can't you see.

I surrender completely

Please don't pummel me!"

From the voice Finland thought

It must be a girl

But as they got closer

He saw the cute curl.

It was Italy!

Finland cheery old friend

But who were those people around him

Who were getting closer with no end?

It was the allies fighting the axis!

How could they do this?

It was Christmas Eve.

The Christmas spirit they missed.

When they got close enough,

Finland did shout,

"Please stop this fighting don't you

Remember what Christmas is about?"

The axis and the allies

Looked back at them in shock.

As the sleigh touch the shore

No one did talk

"Can you please some have peace?"

Finland finally said

"Can't you give it a rest

And put these contentions to bed?"

"It Christmas?" America asked,

"Oh Really since when?

I can't believe that this war

It made me forget again."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Italy said bouncing his curl

"Should you be flying

Giving present to the world?"

"Sadly I can't"

Finland said with a sigh

"The sleigh is now broken

And it sure can't fly."

Everyone began to sulk

At the thought of tomorrow

They couldn't fix Christmas

No matter how much time they barrow

"Christmas is over."

Italy cried quite sadly

Seeing his friend cry

Made the German act manly.

"Donqaf!" Germany shouted,

"You're too quick to give up.

You know Finland,

A wreaked sleigh isn't enough

"To make him and his friends

Give up on their route"

Then the quite Canadian said,

"Maybe we can help oot."

"Great idea, Britain." America said

Unaware of who said it,

Now, the idea wasn't Britain's,

But he'd still take the credit.

They all split into groups

Everyone to their stations

They all landed a hand

Each country, each nation.

Germany and Sweden,

Being engineers at heart,

Worked on the sleigh

And fixed every part.

Finland was on toys,

France and Italy too

They fixed all of them

And made them look new.

Norway, Iceland, and Britain,

Were just having fun

Being in charge and

Whacting over everyone.

Denmark and America's loud voices

Brought the reindeer back home.

Russia tied them up and insisted

They no longer roam.

China and Japan

Wrapped presents up at the start

But they did it so nicely

They made it an art.

Once everything was ready,

Everyone sat by the fire.

They sat in such peace,

Without any ire.

The Axis, the allies and the Nordics

All together as one.

Finland thought to himself

_What could be more fun?_

His friends all together,

So very happy now.

Finland had to keep this peace

And he knew exactly how.

He went back to sleigh, and said

"Now don't let me forget,

The presents for each of you,

You'll love them I bet.

"Japan has some sushi,

Germany has some wurst too

And some Hockey Sticks for Canada

Don't think I forgot you.

"Some roses for France,

And escargot in a sack,

They should tide you over

Until you get back.

"Italy's present,

Now what a pleasant surprise,

He has lots of pasta

Enough to feed one thousand guys.

"Britain let's see

a new suit and a wand

Now you look classy

Just like James Bond"

"And America you got

Hamburgers, galore

Britain laughed and said

"Oh what a bore"

"And Russia a letter from Lithuania

To remind you of home

China has a stuff panda

To go with him where ever he roam,

"Now please keep the peace

That you felt here tonight

And at least wait till the 26th

To continue your fight."

The Nordics all together

Hop into the sleigh

And with a crack of a whip

They all few away.

And Finland did shout

As he flew through the air

" Merry Christmas to all, Denmark,

Please leave that there."


End file.
